Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide!/Transcript
Prologue (Opening shot: Iris in to Jimmy standing in the school cafeteria. Sheen joins him; around them, drawings of a black cat and clover hang on the walls, while students sit at tables and work on things.) Jimmy: (Looks at his watch) On my mark, Carl. Walk under the ladder... now! (Cut to Carl, now standing before a stepladder. In the background, a shattered mirror stands onstage while a black cat picture hangs on the wall. Carl works his way underneath the ladder before him; cut back to Jimmy and Sheen.) Sheen: Looking good, Jimmy! (Slaps Jimmy on the shoulder) No bad luck so far! (A blinding white light bathes them slowly as they cringe; we hear a shocking sound, and Carl screams o.s. Cut back to him, burnt slightly and hair standing up on end.) Carl: My skin smells funny. (faints) (What Jimmy was doing to Carl was a test of bad luck. Widen to frame the entire cafeteria, decked out with various good luck/bad luck decorations: umbrellas, four-leaf clovers, black cats, bats, spilling salt shakers, white masks. Strung out across the stage is a banner reading "Friday the 13th Dance!". Betty and Libby sit at a table on the left side making masks; Bolbi and Butch stand on the right, the former holding a box. As Sheen goes over to help Carl, Cindy approaches Jimmy.) Cindy: See, Neutron? Your idea to have a Friday the 13th Dance is already jinxing us, what were you thinking?! (Close-up on the two.) Jimmy: Tonight's dance will proove that bad luck is just a silly superstition. (walks off) That lightning was just a coincidence. (We hear shocking again as Carl screams o.s. and Cindy cringes. Carl: Sheen, why is this step a different color than the others? Sheen: Oh, that one was broken, so I fixed it using one of Jimmy's old lightning rods. Come on, Carl, let's take you to the nurse. 00:58:49 It's a lot safer there. 00:58:51 Uh, you know, Cindy, everyone's going to be taking, um... No girl in this universe would date me. 00:00:03 Oh, my gosh. 00:00:03 It's that boy who talks to inanimate objects. 00:00:06 Just smile and back away slowly. 00:00:08 Wait a minute-- girl in this universe. (Zoom in on one eye; after the pupil fills the screen, the image undergoes a wavering dissolve to a 3D, white-edged flashback of Timmy, calling Jimmy from his lab in Act Four of "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour", after he has restored the fairies' power in Fairy World. Cindy stands on the far right, Goddard stands between the two.) Cindy: (giggles) He's so smart! (Next flashback: Timmy and Cindy walking down a sidewalk in Act One. Timmy wears a helmet and carries Jimmy's Rocket Skateboard as the two hold hands while walking.) Cindy: You're so funny! (giggles) (Last flashback: when Jimmy and Timmy are going home in Act Four. Jimmy floats just before the portal back to his lab; Cindy sticks out much to his annoyance.) Cindy: I'll never forget you, Timmy Turner – never! (WD back to Timmy, animation has returned to 2D.) Timmy: Duh! I can't believe I forgot her – I've got to be the dumbest kid in the universe! (Holds his disguised godparents up) Good thing Cindy Vortex doesn't know that. Guys, pack your bags — (They change back to their fairy forms.) We're goin' to Retroville! (Close-up of Cosmo; a glow from his wand, and he changes into a sombrero with matching vest and maracas.) Cosmo: (shaking maracas) Ready when you are, amigos! Oh, wait, that's Mexico. (Fade to black.) OPENING SEQUENCE Act One Oh, the shame of it! 00:01:46 My fellow Anti-Fairies imprisoned on this, our most hallowed day-- Friday the 13th. 00:01:55 (cat screeches) Chin up, my beloved Anti-Wanda. 00:01:58 Your savior, Anti-Cosmo, will have you all free presently. 00:02:03 (banging) Hear that, Warden? 00:02:05 We're breakin' out of here and t'aint nothin' you can do about it! 00:02:11 Nobody is breaking out! 00:02:12 You anti-fairies are always being chaotic, always trying to break the rules. 00:02:17 You, prepare to join your friends in the anti-fairy hoosegow! 00:02:22 Never! 00:02:26 (yells) Spilled salt-- oh, that is very bad luck. 00:02:33 (grunts) I shall return, my dim beloved. 00:02:37 This I swear! 00:02:39 (laughs) Dream on! 00:02:41 I will buff up my security system. 00:02:49 I will take away your ability to be invisible on earth! 00:02:55 And I will make this prison impregnable to anyone in Fairyworld! 00:03:01 Or Dimmsdale! 00:03:02 Or this universe! 00:03:05 Thisuniverse? 00:03:07 Hmm... 00:03:07 Could this mean there are other universes? 00:03:10 (chortling): Oh, splendid! 00:03:12 I smell a loophole. 00:03:13 I smell a loophole! 00:05:43 CALAMITOUS: Working with a partner was my best idea ever, Dr. Moist. 00:05:48 I'm so glad that we met at the Evil Scientist Expo. 00:05:53 Yes! 00:05:54 Between your robot suit and my paralyzing operatic high notes, that bank never knew what hit it. 00:05:59 CALAMITOUS: Ah... you fool! 00:06:02 You weren't watching the Neutron detector. 00:06:05 Friendship over! 00:06:06 (Dr. Moist yelling) So I see you managed to escape the force field I trapped you in back in the Cretaceous Period. 00:06:17 Yes. 00:06:17 And I had a long time to contemplate my revenge, Neutron. 00:06:22 Get a life! 00:06:23 (blasting) Who needs a partner! 00:06:32 I'm going to finish you off all on my own. 00:06:34 Not if I can stick you with an anti-gravity disc first! 00:06:38 What? 00:06:40 No! 00:06:41 I'll get you, Neutron... 00:06:46 Well, that's done. 00:06:47 Now to get back to Cindy. 00:06:48 Jimmy, we came to help you fight Professor Calamitous! 00:06:51 Yeah, the doctor says I'm okay. 00:06:54 The electricity passed harmlessly through my spine. 00:06:58 Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to ask Cindy something. 00:07:01 No problem. Whatever, Holmes. (Cut to another area in the forest; a POOF cloud flashes and fades to reveal Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda; the last two floating behind him and styled in 3D. Two things change for the fairies here: Their wings now flap unlike 2D, and their wands are slightly larger.) Timmy: We made it! We're in Retroville! (Close-up of the fairy godparents; the pink-haired fairy eyeing her new appearance worryingly.) Wanda: Oh, dear, this universe makes my hips look fat. Cosmo: (shrugs, rolling his eyes) What universe doesn't? (Cut to just behind Timmy; Sheen, Jimmy and Carl are approaching.) Timmy: It's Neutron, disguise yourselves! (On the end of this, the fairies float down to his right arm and shrink in size. One POOF cloud, and a watch similar to Jimmy's has appeared on the wrist. He holds it behind his back just before Jimmy notices him, Carl and Sheen following suit.) Jimmy: Timmy? (They approach him.) Timmy Turner? (Timmy waves to him.) How did you get back into our dimension? Timmy: Oh, hey! Well, I, uh... used my techno-geektoid wristwatch to, uh...warp here and...stuff. (Close-up of the watch; it reads "Hi-Tek" on the top and a gold star illustration rests on the bottom. On the grid box LCD in the center, Wanda and Cosmo's heads float feebly.) Cosmo: Hola, fudgehead! (One hand covers the screen, causing the rest of his speech to become muffled. Cut back to Jimmy; Carl and Sheen join him.) Carl, Sheen: Small-headed Jimmy! Jimmy: Guys, his name's Timmy. Carl, Sheen: Small-headed Timmy! (They approach him.) Sheen: What up, Small Headster? (He and Timmy do a "hot potato".) Carl: How are ya, Big Teethster? (He and Timmy fist bump.) Timmy: Hey, I bet you guys know where Cindy lives. (These words throw a sudden surprise into Jimmy's head; he pushes his way to the front.) Jimmy: Cindy? W-W...What do you want with Cindy? Timmy: Oh, I'm here to ask her to my Friday the 13th Dance tonight. Jimmy: (slightly offended) Your Friday the 13th Dance? Carl: (pushes Jimmy aside) We can show you. Sheen: But only if you promise to get us there in an unsafe and irresponsible fashion. Timmy: Well, I, uh... (to his watch) wish I could do that! (This earns him a round of jaw-dropped expressions from the three boys, which best translates to "What did you say?". A moment of silence, then a small idea to hide the fairy secret clicks inside the buck-toothed boy's head.) Timmy: Maybe if I go behind this tree. (He rushes out on the end of this; widen to frame the tree beside them as he runs behind it. A flash of light from behind, and he comes flying out wearing a backpack with a copter sticking out. Sheen and Carl grab onto them and they flies out of the forest.) Timmy: Later, dude! (Carl and Sheen scream as they flies out of sight; cut to an overview of Jimmy as he paces back and forth.) Jimmy: Cindy would never go to a dance with a lunkhead like Timmy – Unless he fooled her into thinking he's really smart and really funny. (Cut to the same white-edged flashback of Timmy, Goddard and Cindy in his lab from Act Four of "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour", as seen earlier by Timmy in the prologue.) Cindy: (giggles) He's so smart! (Next flashback: Timmy and Cindy walking down a sidewalk in Act One.) Cindy: You're so funny! (giggles) (Cut to an overview of Jimmy and zoom in to an extreme close-up.) Jimmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (As he screams, the camera zooms in on the inside of his open mouth; snap to the back of Cindy's TV as the camera pans over to frame she and Libby. The former stands in the center of the room, the latter holds a joystick to play a video game.) Cindy: Then Neutron just flies off, leaving me there! Not that I wanted to go to the dance with him! Libby: Well, who are you going with? You think a date's just gonna come crashin' through the ceiling? (She points one finger on the end of this.) (Indeed that happens. We hear rumbling and screaming from Timmy/Sheen/Carl; cut to the window as the first rises into view.) Timmy: Hi. Remember me? (Cut to Libby; the TV shows the video game she is playing is "Ultra Lord vs. Robo Fiend Mega Battle", that Jimmy and Sheen zapped themselves into in "Ultra Sheen".) Libby: (forcefully, looks at her finger) I must use this power for GOOD! Cindy: Timmy Turner?! (slight chuckle) Of course! How could I forget someone with your charm and mental acumen? Timmy: (chuckles) You still talk funny. (As he speaks, Carl and Sheen rise into view behind him, the former tipping his glasses, the latter dazed slightly, head tipped slightly.) Carl: Awesome ride, Timmy! Sheen: Yeah... I got hit in the head... (straightens head) But okay me am, I think now! Timmy: Uh, guys, could you give me a second? I need to ask Cindy something very important. (Both onlookers give him motions of approval – Carl giving the "Okay" sign, Sheen winking and pointing – and they lower out of sight. Cut to Cindy; Libby has put down her joystick in the background.) Cindy: You came all the way from your universe just to ask me something? Now, that's what I call panache! (Close-up of Timmy's watch.) Cosmo: Ah! They do speak Spanish here! Wanda: Silencio, estupido! (Back to Timmy, who scratches his head.) Timmy: So, uh, here goes. (acting normal) Cindy, would you like to... (On the end of this, Jimmy blasts through the window behind him on his jetpack-backpack, flying past before Timmy could get any words out.) Jimmy: WAIIIT!!! (He crashes o.s.; Cut to him, lying headfirst against a corner in the room.) Jimmy: Cindy, before you say anything, there's something you have to know about Timmy! (Cut to his upside-down view of them, she folds her arms in annoyance while he raises a hand.) Timmy: Back off, Fudgehead, you're cramping my style. (The view flips right-side up on the end of this; long shot of the room as Jimmy gets to his feet and removes his backpack, then crosses over to them.) Jimmy: Sorry, Timmy, but somebody's gotta tell her you're NOT A GENIUS! Cindy: What?! Oh, of course he is! How do you think he got here, magic? (Close-up of Timmy's watch; Cosmo and Wanda laugh hilariously and share comments of what was heard. Long-shot of the room, Jimmy stomps over to Cindy.) Jimmy: Cindy, he's just pretending he's a genius so you'll go to his Friday the 13th Dance with him tonight. Cindy: (gasps) Timmy! (She tosses Jimmy out of frame.) That's so flattering! Timmy: Really? Well, my uh...humongous, genius brain figured you'd feel that way! (Jimmy stomps up to them.) Jimmy: Cindy! This is all an incredible confabulation! Timmy: I've had enough of you, Mr. Big-Word-Using Guy. You heard the lady, I am so a genius. Jimmy: Oh, yeah?! Prove it. (Cut to outside the house; a boxing glove flings out the open window, sending the boy genius flying to the ground below. Zoom in on the window; Timmy comes out, he is holding a gun containing the same boxing glove on a spring.) Timmy: There, how do you like my quantum boxing-glove-gadget thing... that I just invented? (Cut to just behind his head; Jimmy stands up.) Jimmy: That's it, tiny brain! It's go time! (Cut back to Timmy.) Timmy: Oh, yeah? (raises fist) BRING IT ON!! (Flip to a vacant backyard with Cindy's house in the distance; the boy genius and godchild stand on respective sides and stare each other down. The four other children look on, Carl/Sheen on Jimmy's side, Cindy/Libby on Timmy's. Two tumbleweeds bounce through the scene at either distance; after these have made their way o.s., the camera shifts from one extreme close-up to another, showing the two sets of narrowed, blue eyes. An overexcited Sheen suddenly breaks the silence.) Sheen: Nerd fight! Nerd fight! (Cut to Cindy and Libby.) Cindy: Wow! (chuckles) Timmy's amazing. He invents stuff so fast, you can't even see him do it! Libby: Cindy, are you really gonna let those two guys fight over you? Cindy: Um... (chuckles) I... thought I might. Libby: Girl, you are my hero. (Both girls slap hands; the dark haired boy native to this town is the first to break the stand-off.) Jimmy: Okay, Turner! If you're a genius, try to counteract my Freeze Ray! (He holds up a ray gun similar to his Cheese Ray on the end of this, and fires. Timmy manages to bring his wrist in the area of the fire, causing it to hit his watch instead.) Timmy: Ha! (Close-up of the watch; the entire edge is frozen in ice as Cosmo and Wanda's teeth chatter. Cut to Carl and Sheen standing by.) Sheen: Yay, Small-headed Timmy! Carl: 'Oh, but we still like you, too, Big-headed Jimmy. '''Timmy: '''Now, face the power of my... ''(whispering, to his watch) I wish I had a burp cannon. (full volume) Burp cannon! (Right on cue, he produces a giant gun with a human mouth attached to the front. (Jimmy screaming) Thanks, Goddard. 00:11:05 (barks) Time to expose this faker once and for all. 00:11:10 I wish I had a cool rocket like Neutron's. 00:11:15 Uh... that I will now invent behind this tree. 00:11:25 Looking for me? 00:11:26 Is there a movie on this flight? 00:11:28 Yes, and it's called "Don't Let Jimmy Hear You." Oh, I love Westerns! 00:11:39 CALAMITOUS: Well, back to the resumes. 00:11:42 Finding a good collaborator is my only chance of defeating Neutron. 00:11:46 "Can also do light housework." Hmm... 00:11:50 (detector buzzing) My Neutron detector! 00:11:52 He's on the move again. 00:11:54 Watch it, Brain Boy, pick a lane! 00:11:57 What's this? 00:11:59 Someone else fighting Neutron? 00:12:01 And beating him, by the look of it. 00:12:03 How does he build stuff so fast? 00:12:06 Hi, Fudgehead! 00:12:07 Quiet! We're in disguise. 00:12:09 I mean... tick, tick, tick, tick... 00:12:13 It's over, isn't it? 00:12:15 You're reality-bending computer programs! 00:12:17 That's how you're doing all this. '''Timmy: '''So what? You've got your stupid science stuff, and I've got Cosmo and Wanda. '''Cosmo: '''Um, can I just say one thing? '''Timmy: '''Sure. '''Cosmo: MOOOUUUNTAAAAIIIINNN!!!!! 00:12:30 (all screaming) (Jimmy screaming) Well, that's settled. 00:12:38 Timmy! 00:12:39 Oh, all right. 00:12:40 I wish this button would save Jimmy. 00:12:45 Do we need to tell anyone about this? 00:12:49 (yells, then grunts) In your face, Neutron. 00:12:52 I out-geniused you and saved your butt. 00:12:55 CALAMITOUS: Incredible! 00:12:56 That small boy defeated Neutron with his tiny flying helpers. 00:13:01 I must find out where he got them. 00:13:03 Neutron, you boob! 00:13:04 You almost got Timmy killed. 00:13:06 Cindy, Timmy's not a genius. 00:13:08 Oh, please. 00:13:08 You're just jealous because he's way smarter. 00:13:11 Yeah! What she said! 00:13:13 Cindy, why don't we go someplace where we can talk about tonight's dance? 00:13:17 Say, my dimension? 00:13:20 I'd love to. 00:13:21 Bye, Nerdtron. 00:13:23 Have fun dancing with Sheen. 00:13:25 Cindy, wait! 00:13:28 Goddard, I'm going to Dimmsdale. 00:13:31 And so am I. 00:13:32 (laughing evilly) (cell phone ringing) What? 00:13:40 Oh, the position's filled. 00:13:42 (laughing) Act Two Hey, Jimmy, I don't know what this stuff does, but... here. 00:16:38 Thinks he can just open up a dimensional wormhole, sweep Cindy off her feet and then "poof" back to his universe? 00:16:43 CALAMITOUS: Yes, go on, Neutron, open that portal so I can learn the secret of that big-toothed child's floating collaborators. 00:16:56 Done. 00:16:57 Now, it's time to save Cindy from the horrors of a dumb dance date. 00:17:01 Yo, I told you I'm coming, too. 00:17:04 Cindy's my girl. 00:17:05 And we have no lives, so count us in. 00:17:07 Okay, okay, just hurry! 00:17:09 We're running out of time. 00:17:16 Neutron's lab-- it's open! 00:17:19 Well, maybe just a little peek. 00:17:22 (screaming) Whoa! 00:17:31 Look at me! 00:17:32 I'm totally flat! 00:17:35 And you, my dear... 00:17:37 Oh, don't even go there. 00:17:38 So, where do you think Timmy and Cindy are, Jimmy? 00:17:40 Don't know. We'll have to split up. 00:17:43 But be careful, this Turner's a wily one. 00:17:46 (horses whinnying) Having a good time, my transdimensional sweet? 00:17:54 I can't believe we're flying on an actual Pegasus! 00:17:58 (chuckles) Actually, Cindy, the term is "winged horsy." I can't believe you found the dress of my dreams, with tiara and shoes to match! 00:18:12 And I really can't believe your parents are billionaire supermodels! 00:18:22 This day has been so perfect, it's as if somebody somehow got a hold of my diary and wished every one of my secret dreams came true! 00:18:31 Yeah. 00:18:31 (chuckles) What are the odds? 00:18:34 I wish this thing was back where you found it. 00:18:39 Oh, Timmy, this is the most magical day of my life! 00:18:44 Do you know what would make it even more magical? 00:18:46 Uh, you agreeing to be my date to tonight's Friday the 13th Dance? 00:18:50 I might go... if you show me your lab. 00:18:54 TIMMY: Huh?! 00:18:54 BOTH: Huh?! 00:18:55 Your lab! 00:18:56 Where you make all your inventions. 00:18:58 Neutron never wants me in his lab, but you're not like him, are you? 00:19:01 Ha! Not in the slightest! 00:19:04 I wish... 00:19:05 No! Not another word! 00:19:06 I don't want anything to spoil this moment. 00:19:09 Don't say anything until I see your steamy den of scientific discovery. 00:19:17 Sorry about this, dude. 00:19:19 (screams) Welcome to my lab. 00:19:28 Can we go now? 00:19:29 (Cindy squealing) Beakers... centrifuges... test tubes... 00:19:34 And a cloning tank? 00:19:36 Who is that? 00:19:36 I'm, uh... building the perfect bald kid? 00:19:40 And you have a gene splicer! 00:19:43 Uh, sure. 00:19:45 Timmy, I'm ready. 00:19:47 You can ask me to your dance now. 00:19:50 Cindy, I... 00:19:51 Oh, but not here. 00:19:52 Someplace romantic. 00:19:53 Someplace I'll always remember. 00:19:55 Okay, I wish... 00:19:57 And not another word until we get there. 00:20:01 I want to cherish this moment. 00:20:03 I know just the place. 00:20:06 (yells) (laughs evilly) I made it! 00:20:17 Good going, Calamitous. 00:20:19 Now, there must be something in Neutron's Infinite Storage Cube that can help me find that big- toothed boy's flying helpers. 00:20:28 (roars) (rings doorbell) Hi, Mr. Turner, I'm looking for... 00:20:35 Another reality avoidance costume, eh, Timmy? 00:20:39 Oops-- I mean, "Buzz Adams." Looks like someone's date was a disaster. 00:20:44 What? Date? 00:20:45 You know what else is a disaster? 00:20:47 The toilets! 00:20:48 Get to work, Buzz. 00:20:50 Hey, this wig you're using to hide your shame makes a great handle! 00:20:58 TIMMY: Ah, this is nice. 00:21:00 Cindy, would you... would you... 00:21:04 CARL: Hi, Small-headed Timmy! 00:21:07 Hi, Normal-headed Cindy! 00:21:09 Carl? Sheen? 00:21:10 What are you guys doing here? 00:21:12 Jimmy brought us. 00:21:13 He's trying to find you. 00:21:15 He is? 00:21:18 Uh, look out for that sand storm coming towards just you two guys-- that I just wished for. 00:21:25 (yelling) Cindy, I... 00:21:32 LIBBY: Yo! Cindy! 00:21:34 CINDY: Libby? 00:21:34 Did he ask you yet? What did I miss? 00:21:36 Tell me everything, girl. 00:21:38 Uh... uh... hey! 00:21:40 Is that a famous hip-hop star? 00:21:42 Where?! 00:21:43 Is it Lady La-Dee-Dah? 00:21:44 Uh... sure. 00:21:45 I wish. 00:21:51 (squealing): Yes! 00:21:53 (hip-hop music playing) TIMMY: Okay, one more time. 00:22:02 Here we go. 00:22:03 Cindy, will you... 00:22:05 LIBBY: Small-headed Timmy! 00:22:07 Here, Small-headed Timmy! 00:22:09 Here, boy! 00:22:10 (growls) Would you excuse me for a sec? 00:22:13 Do you mind? 00:22:15 You guys are totally cramping my style, which I now have in my own universe with this one girl! 00:22:20 Well, that one girl is my best friend, and I ain't going anywhere until I know she's happy. 00:22:25 And Libby is my girl, and I'm not going anywhere until she's happy. 00:22:28 Or unless Ultra-Lord is involved in some way, shape or form. 00:22:32 And I just want to see what llamas look like in this universe. 00:22:35 Look, what if I gave you guys my pink and green fair... 00:22:38 uh, reality-bending computer programs to play with? 00:22:41 I don't... okay. 00:22:42 Works for me! 00:22:43 All right, but if Neutron was right and you break Cindy's heart, reality isn't all that's going to get bent, get it? 00:22:50 Got it! 00:22:51 Cosmo, Wanda, I wish you would do whatever these guys tell you to do. 00:22:54 Because that wish always works great. 00:22:59 Take us where the llamas are. 00:23:01 Finally, a llama wish! 00:23:07 JIMMY: I can't believe I'm scrubbing stupid Timmy Turner's stupid toilet with a stupid toothbrush! 00:23:14 Finished! 00:23:15 Man, those high-fiber energy bars we supermodels eat zip right through you! 00:23:20 You're going to need this. 00:23:23 No! 00:23:26 Yay! 00:23:26 I'm the Llama King! 00:23:28 Come, my loyal subjects! 00:23:30 Whee! 00:23:31 (llamas grunting) Now give me giant feet. 00:23:37 No, no-- I know. 00:23:38 Give me a TV for a head. 00:23:42 No, no, no-- I know. 00:23:43 Make me best friends with Morgan Freeman! 00:23:48 Now we're getting somewhere! 00:23:50 (hip-hop music playing) I may never brush my teeth again. 00:24:01 Maybe that's how Turner's teeth got that way. 00:24:06 It's Neutron! 00:24:07 Who needs tiny collaborators when I can just dispatch Neutron myself with one of his own weapons? 00:24:15 Hmm, this looks suitable. 00:24:21 What? 00:24:22 (yells) Never be clean, never be clean... 00:24:26 (Calamitous yelling) Professor Calamitous?! 00:24:33 My Hyper-Cube? 00:24:34 "To Do List: 1) Travel to parallel universe. 00:24:36 "2) Capture Big Tooth's flying helpers. 00:24:39 3) Destroy Neutron." So he's after Turner's computer programs. 00:24:44 Son! 00:24:45 I'm having another high-fiber energy bar! 00:24:48 (screaming) (Calamitous continues yelling) (cats yowling) (sniffing) I say! 00:25:06 Somebody is cooking up a delicious stew of bad luck! 00:25:10 (cat screeches) Sweet muffins! 00:25:12 I never had this much bad luck in my universe. 00:25:16 "My" universe? 00:25:17 Wait a moment... are you from another universe? 00:25:22 (gasps) You're... you're one of those tiny flying creatures. 00:25:25 You can help me destroy my nemesis, Jimmy Neutron. 00:25:29 Of course! 00:25:30 I'd be happy to help with whatever it is you're blathering on about, provided you do me one teensy favor. 00:25:38 At last, complete and total lockdown! 00:25:44 The ultimate defense against fairies, anti-fairies and even the occasional gnome! 00:25:48 Nothing of this universe can get in or out! 00:25:51 Hello, my good man. 00:25:54 Oh, hello. 00:25:55 Hey! 00:25:56 This the emergency release button? 00:26:00 You bet. 00:26:03 (siren blaring) I will never allow you to escape. 00:26:13 (anti-fairies clamoring) Well, your friends are free. 00:26:19 Now you help me defeat Neutron. 00:26:22 Yes, about that... 00:26:25 (snoring) I thought you were going to be my collaborator. 00:26:30 You lied to me! 00:26:31 Yes, I do that from time to time. 00:26:34 It's almost like I'm evil. 00:26:37 Well... ta! 00:26:39 Ready, Cindy? 00:26:41 Ready, Timmy! 00:26:42 Cue the swans. 00:26:45 JIMMY: Wait! 00:26:46 Huh? 00:26:48 Neutron! 00:26:49 You are here! 00:26:50 Cindy, listen to me. 00:26:51 Calamitous followed me here to use Turner's floating computer programs for evil. 00:26:56 Oh, please! 00:26:57 Like anything bad's going to happen on my watch. 00:27:00 (thunder booms) Oh, no! 00:27:06 A wormhole is opening up! 00:27:07 (anti-fairies clamoring) Howdy, y'all! 00:27:12 Oh, yes, howdy, indeed! 00:27:15 We're free! Free! 00:27:17 Now I can send my anti-fairies out to halt the earth's rotation. 00:27:22 Tomorrow will never come, making every day Friday the 13th. 00:27:28 Um... why would you tell us that? 00:27:30 Because I know you can't stop me, fool. 00:27:34 (laughs derisively) He called you fool. 00:27:38 Do you always have to get the last word? 00:27:42 Yes. Act Three 00:31:30 Timmy, you said there was nothing to worry about. 00:31:33 Who's worried? 00:31:34 I'm not worried. 00:31:35 Do I look worried? 00:31:36 You should be! 00:31:37 The sky is filling with your evil computer programs. 00:31:40 Mine? 00:31:42 Yes, yours! 00:31:43 And now, let's pause a moment as I perform the in-your-face dance. 00:31:46 ♪ In your face, in your face ♪ 00:31:48 ♪ In your face, uh-huh, in your face... ♪ 00:31:50 Oh, I wouldn't be dancing in his face if I were you. 00:31:54 Soon, every day will be Friday the 13th and bad luck will rain down upon you in perpetuity! 00:32:01 And it's all thanks to you and your friend Calamitous. 00:32:04 Yeah, way to go, Nerdtron! 00:32:06 Oh, and thank you, Timothy, by luring him up here by showing off Cosmo and Wanda. 00:32:12 Ta! 00:32:13 In your face. In your face. 00:32:15 In your face! 00:32:16 (chuckles nervously) Look, don't worry, I've dealt with these guys before. 00:32:21 We can stop them, but we'll need Cosmo and Wanda. 00:32:23 But you lent them to Carl, Sheen and Libby. 00:32:26 Well, they could be anywhere! 00:32:28 JORGEN: All right, Calamitous, I agree. 00:32:30 We will team up in order to escape. 00:32:33 I will now use your puny, other-worldly body to bash my way out of this cell! 00:32:39 But I can't... 00:32:40 (grunts) break... (grunts) free! 00:32:44 Can I just say something? 00:32:46 What? 00:32:46 He left the keys in the door. 00:32:51 (groans) Nice job! 00:32:57 Neutron, what is that thing? 00:32:59 It's a sound wave detector. 00:33:01 All we have to do is find the funkiest beat in a 100-mile radius and we'll find Libby. 00:33:05 Cosmo and Wanda should be with her Carl and Sheen. 00:33:07 Brilliant, Neutron! 00:33:09 Thanks, but I don't hear anything yet. 00:33:11 Well, maybe it's being drowned out by the sound of you patting yourself on the back. 00:33:16 (giggles) (giggles) ANTI-COSMO: Anti-ladies and anti-gentlemen, lend me your anti-ears. 00:33:25 It is time for... the master plan! 00:33:28 You, get out there and cause as much bad luck as possible. 00:33:32 (cheering) While you take to the skies. 00:33:35 Circle the globe at hypersonic speeds to stop its rotation. 00:33:39 (cheering) Once you succeed in slowing the rotation of the earth, time will stand still. 00:33:45 Tomorrow will never come. 00:33:47 It will be Friday the 13th every day and bad luck will reign forever. 00:33:55 Cock-a-doodle... 00:34:00 (sound wave detector beeping steadily) You boys are awfully quiet. 00:34:06 Undoing all the trouble he's caused takes concentration. 00:34:10 Hey you're the one who this Calamitous guy followed here! 00:34:13 If you weren't jealous of me and Cindy... 00:34:15 Hey you knew I liked Cindy and tried to steal her from me. 00:34:19 (detector beeping) Wait, I hear something! 00:34:24 There they are! 00:34:26 Libby! 00:34:26 JIMMY: Carl! Sheen! 00:34:28 TIMMY: Cosmo! Wanda! 00:34:29 Herbert Noodleman! 00:34:31 What? Everyone else got to say a name. 00:34:33 So much... llama love! 00:34:36 (miserably): So much funk! 00:34:40 Come on, Sheen. 00:34:41 These lines aren't going to memorize themselves. 00:34:44 So much Morgan! 00:34:46 Oh, no-- they're suffering wish-overload! 00:34:48 Libby, you've got to wish Cosmo and Wanda back to me. 00:34:52 Why you? I'm the genius here. 00:34:54 Look, brain boy they're my programs and I know how to make them work. 00:34:57 Listen, Cindy, I know some of this is my fault, even though most of it is Neutron's, but all I wanted was to take you to the dance. 00:35:04 These boys are still fighting over you?! 00:35:07 Oh... (giggles) are they? 00:35:09 I hadn't noticed. 00:35:10 Go ahead, give Timmy his programs back. 00:35:12 I wish... Timmy... had Cosmo and Wanda back! 00:35:18 I wish that every wish that Carl, Sheen and Libby made didn't happen, and they were all back to their old selves. 00:35:27 (flatly): "Yes, Roxanne, I am leaving you." (flatly): I can't go on. 00:35:34 (hip-hop music playing) (music stops) Cosmo, Wanda, quick! 00:35:38 I wish the anti-fairies were gone! 00:35:41 Goodbye, anti-jerks. 00:35:44 There's too many anti-fairies! 00:35:46 They're interfering with our wands! 00:35:49 Well, you're the "genius" here. 00:35:51 What do you wanna do? 00:35:54 Crocker's lab! 00:35:56 Uh... I mean, my other lab. 00:35:59 Cosmo, Wanda? 00:36:04 Anti-fairies! 00:36:04 I will stop them with my mighty magic wand. 00:36:11 Or not. 00:36:11 Plan B: Hide! 00:36:14 (screaming) (anti-fairies laughing) (all yelling) (screams) (whispers): Guys! 00:36:25 (both shout) Welcome to my other lab. 00:36:31 This isn't your lab. 00:36:33 Yes, it is. 00:36:34 Then why are there pictures of your teacher everywhere? 00:36:43 Because... I love to learn? 00:36:45 Does that explain your picture with a dart in it, and that sign that says "I hate Timmy"? 00:36:51 Uh... I have low self-esteem? 00:36:53 Me, too! 00:36:55 CINDY: Ow! 00:36:59 No. 00:37:01 No. 00:37:02 No. 00:37:03 What are you looking for Timmy? 00:37:05 Aha! 00:37:06 (both shriek) A butterfly net! 00:37:08 BOTH: A butterfly net? 00:37:09 If it has wings and flies, a butterfly net can catch it. 00:37:14 Really? 00:37:15 Hmm. 00:37:16 Aha! 00:37:18 If I can combine this butterfly net with my Hyper-Cube, I might be able to suck all those rogue computer programs into it. 00:37:26 I just remembered. 00:37:27 I don't have low self-esteem. 00:37:29 I have low blood sugar! 00:37:32 And...voilà. 00:37:33 (fairies scream) COSMO: Watch it, Fudgehead. 00:37:42 Good idea, Neutron. 00:37:43 Uh, I'll stand over here and make sure Cindy's okay. 00:37:46 You okay? 00:37:48 (giggles): Uh-huh. 00:37:49 Good work, Timmy. 00:37:50 Now, come on. 00:37:51 Lets go kick some butt. 00:37:55 (snoring) What's that? 00:37:58 (muttering) Must have been dreaming... about fairies! 00:38:02 (snores) I've got you cornered, Turner. 00:38:05 No, Mother, not the tiny pants! 00:38:10 (screams) (mews) (screaming) (ship horn blows) (screaming) TV ANNOUNCER: Bad luck amuck! 00:38:28 I'm Chet Ubetcha saying, it's Friday the 13th in Dimmsdale and I can't change the calendar! 00:38:34 TIMMY: Okay, here's the plan. 00:38:36 We need to get all the anti-fairies in one place so Neutron can suck them up, got it? 00:38:41 Uh-huh. 00:38:42 Uh-huh. You bet! 00:38:43 You bet! 00:38:44 BOTH: There's a plan? 00:38:45 Operation Anti-Bad Luck is now in effect. 00:38:50 (Calamitous yelping) (shouts) You'll never get away! 00:38:55 And there's nothing you can do to distract us. 00:38:59 Ah! We need to break more mirrors. 00:39:01 Sheen, give me a high C! 00:39:03 Okay, here's a "L" over high "C." (inhales loudly) ♪La!♪ 00:39:10 (glass breaking) (sniffs) (laughing evilly): It's a bad luck buffet! 00:39:16 CARL: Look! 00:39:17 I'm running under a hundred ladders. 00:39:19 Yes. Yes, lovely. 00:39:21 (mewing) Marvelous! 00:39:24 I cannot resist the siren call of your delicious bad luck. 00:39:29 Now to really ramp it up. 00:39:45 (glass shattering and crashing) Wow, look at all that bad luck! 00:39:53 Oh, I can't resist it! 00:39:59 (cats meowing) (chattering excitedly) Mmm! Yes, yes! 00:40:15 Spilling salt-- the tastiest bad luck of all. 00:40:19 (slurps) What? 00:40:21 Get back! Back! 00:40:22 You're supposed to be halting the earth's rotation. 00:40:29 Cock-a-doodle do... 00:40:32 (glass shattering) (shouting) (beeps) (beeps) (all screaming) (moaning) Bad luck, old chap! 00:40:55 Nay! 00:40:55 Nay, I say! 00:40:57 Oh, we were so close! 00:41:00 So close! 00:41:02 (device beeps) (shouting) Oh, rat poopy. 00:41:07 BOTH: All right! 00:41:08 You rock, dude! 00:41:09 Now that that earth-shattering crisis is over, back to business. 00:41:14 Oh, boys... 00:41:16 Nice work, guys. 00:41:17 You both did a great job. 00:41:19 (scoffs): Him? 00:41:20 It was my net that saved us! 00:41:23 No Cindy, it was my Hyper-Cube! Timmy: I'm Cindy's hero! (Jimmy gets in his face.) Jimmy: No, I'm Cindy's hero! 00:41:28 (both yelling) Cool! 00:41:30 When we get back home, can we get them to do our homework? 00:41:34 (girls giggling) Ah! The Infinite Storage Cube! 00:41:39 With that much harnessed energy, I'd be invincible. 00:41:45 Negative! 00:41:46 Those anti-fairies are going back to jail! 00:41:50 (beeps) Calamitous! 00:41:57 I can't let him get the Hyper-Cube. 00:41:58 And I can't let Neutron look good! 00:42:01 I'll stop them with this. 00:42:03 Timmy! No! 00:42:03 That's your gene splicer! 00:42:07 (both shouting) JORGEN: What is happening here? 00:42:14 CALAMITOUS: We have... been fused... together! 00:42:17 JORGEN: Must... maintain... dominance! 00:42:21 CALAMITOUS: Not a chance! 00:42:23 My mind... stronger than you. 00:42:28 He's big! 00:42:30 He's mean! 00:42:31 He's gross. 00:42:35 Where's he going to buy shirts? 00:42:38 Finally! 00:42:38 An all-powerful collaborator of my very own. 00:42:42 With my genius and your power, I'll be invincible! 00:42:47 If I could move my arms, I would so totally beat you up right now. 00:42:51 You mean like this? 00:42:53 (groans) Why are you hitting yourself? 00:42:55 (groans) Why are you hitting yourself? 00:42:58 Why are you hitting yourself? 00:42:59 Can't move... of my own will. 00:43:02 (exclaims) Becausemywill's in charge! 00:43:06 And now for my first trick. 00:43:09 Cindy! Watch out! 00:43:11 I saved her. 00:43:12 No-- I did. 00:43:14 (explosion) Jimmy! Timmy! 00:43:17 (both laughing) Wait, I should not be laughing. 00:43:19 This is a terrible situation. 00:43:22 And yet... (laughing) I find myself unable to resist your... your influence. 00:43:28 (laughing) I will get you for this! 00:43:32 (both laughing) CINDY: JIMMY! TIMMY! 00:43:38 The only boys who ever fought over me and they're gone! 00:43:42 Hey, let go of her! 00:43:44 Do not worry, little girl. 00:43:46 It is against the rules to use magic to... 00:43:49 Silence! 00:43:51 Sorry, girlie, I can't have you avenging your boyfriends' demises. 00:43:56 You're coming with me to Retroville! 00:43:59 (Cindy screams) Cindy! 00:44:01 Jimmy! 00:44:02 Small-headed Timmy! 00:44:04 Milton Bimowitz! 00:44:06 What?! He's the king of vaudeville, and he plays the spoons. Can you play the spoons? 00:44:11 Oh, joy! 00:44:13 Having a magic partner in crime has allowed me to finish almost every item on my new to-do list! 00:44:20 I've terrorized the inhabitants with prehistoric creatures... 00:44:24 (kids scream, dinosaur roars) imprisoned Jimmy's loved ones in carbonite, and prepared a delicious picnic lunch to nourish my strapping new body. 00:44:35 (exclaims) This sandwich is unacceptable. 00:44:37 Sourdough is the lowest form of bread. 00:44:39 You'll eat it and you'll like it. 00:44:42 (exclaims) This indignity will be avenged! 00:44:46 (chomps) Mmm, spicy mustard. 00:44:49 My two favorite people are gone, and now you're probably going to get rid of me! 00:44:54 Oh, a gentleman would never harm a lady. 00:44:57 Besides, I need to keep an eye on you while I complete my greatest plan of all. 00:45:07 Behold my big bang bomb, with shockwaves so powerful, they'll tear the very fabric of time. 00:45:15 The earth will revert to its original state, allowing me to remake it in my own glorious image! 00:45:22 (laughing evilly) You madman! 00:45:28 Could you please pass the pickle relish? 00:45:31 Oh, no! 00:45:31 Our old best friend and our new best friend-- both gone! 00:45:35 They'd barely begun to hate each other. 00:45:40 We're doomed! 00:45:41 Calamitous is mega-powerful and the only two people who could stop him are toast. 00:45:46 Why? 00:45:47 (crying) (all crying) Actually, we're snails. 00:45:54 But the French eat us with toast. 00:45:58 (shrieks) Timmy! Jimmy! 00:46:00 Jorgen's magic didn't destroy you! 00:46:02 It just turned you into cute little snails. 00:46:05 Cool, I want to feed them. 00:46:07 Who's got some snail biscuits? 00:46:09 Guys, Calamitous took Cindy to Retroville! 00:46:12 We've got to save her! 00:46:13 This is all our fault Turner. 00:46:14 Our stupid competition has endangered the woman we... 00:46:18 think is... sort of... cool. 00:46:21 (chuckling): Yeah, you know, for a girl. 00:46:24 Pathetic! 00:46:24 Then it's settled; we'll put aside our differences and join to save her! 00:46:29 Let's shake on it! 00:46:33 Uh... eye-five! 00:46:36 (both scream) Gather round, everyone. 00:46:43 I have a plan. 00:46:44 CALAMITOUS: Activate particle accelerators. 00:46:47 Reset expansion sequence. 00:46:49 Charge the detonator with unlimited power. 00:46:55 Excellent. 00:46:56 Here's a cookie. 00:46:58 (chomping noisily) You're insane, Calamitous. 00:47:01 You'll be destroyed, too. 00:47:02 No, I'll be hiding under that magical desk. 00:47:07 Sorry there's no room for you. 00:47:10 B-but, you said you don't harm girls! 00:47:13 Quite right. 00:47:14 Jorgen, turn her into a goldfish. 00:47:17 (screams) Sorry, blonde girl. 00:47:19 The merger made him the boss of my body. 00:47:22 I am so ashamed. 00:47:24 Arming highly suspenseful detonation timer... 00:47:28 now! 00:47:30 Hey, stop, insane, evil human! 00:47:33 You must reconsider, or at least come closer so I can bite you! 00:47:36 (chomps) Too late! 00:47:38 Nothing can stop me from finishing my greatest plan of all. 00:47:42 (laughing evilly) SHEEN: Fairy Force Five-- attack! 00:47:49 You! 00:47:49 Here's for hurting our friends, chump! 00:47:53 (both heads scream) A tractor beam! 00:47:56 I guess that's the best you can do now that Neutron and Overbite Boy are gone! 00:48:02 But, Professor, I keep trying to tell you... 00:48:05 Silence! 00:48:05 We've got to turn their own energy against them. 00:48:12 (all screaming) Good idea having your friends make us invisible for our reentry. 00:48:23 That's what Timmy brings! 00:48:24 Where's Cindy? 00:48:25 They can't hold that creep off forever. 00:48:27 My readings indicate she's at the top of the structure. 00:48:33 Take my hand, Turner. 00:48:34 Uh, I'm kind of afraid of intimacy. 00:48:37 Come on! 00:48:37 (Timmy yelling) (gasps): Jimmy, Timmy-- you're alive! 00:48:46 Cindy? 00:48:47 You're a fish? 00:48:48 I can't dance with a fish! 00:48:51 I mean... that fiend! 00:48:52 Calamitous wants to blow up the universe. 00:48:55 You got to defuse this bomb! 00:48:56 Incredible. A working quantum nullification device. 00:48:59 If I can just identify this energy matrix... 00:49:03 Better let Timmy do it. 00:49:03 He's more familiar with the systematology, right Timmy? 00:49:06 Uh... define "systematology"... and "familiar" and "more." Cindy, I'm telling you for the last time Timmy's got the brains of a four-day-old melted pudding pop. 00:49:16 Hey i'm tired of you trying to make me look bad in front of her! 00:49:20 You think you're so smart? 00:49:21 Well anyone can press buttons... see? 00:49:26 (machine rumbling) Whoa! 00:49:28 In hindsight, buttons aren't always the way to go. 00:49:32 (kids screaming) Jimmy and Beaver Boy! 00:49:38 But I destroyed them! 00:49:40 (all screaming) Attention, passengers! 00:49:47 We're beginning our descent into the town of Retroville. 00:49:50 We know you have a lot of choices out there, so thank you for flying Air Idiot. 00:49:56 How can they still be alive? 00:49:58 I've been trying to tell you-- my magic can't be used to destroy people because it is against the rules. 00:50:06 ALL: Whoa! 00:50:07 Now to finish you off once and for all! 00:50:11 Hello? 00:50:12 Mr. Poor Listening Skills! 00:50:14 The rules forbid it! 00:50:16 I am your tiny master. 00:50:17 Obey me! 00:50:19 No! 00:50:19 You will! No! 00:50:20 Jorgen resists Calamitous's demands when they make him mad. 00:50:23 Great! So all we have to do is keep Jorgen angry. 00:50:27 Summon your computer programs. 00:50:33 Call your friends. 00:50:35 Cosmo! Wanda! 00:50:37 I need you to create the craziest, most illogical magic you can! 00:50:40 Enough to make Jorgen furious! 00:50:42 You will! No! 00:50:44 I don't know, sweetie. 00:50:45 I'm just not much of a loose cannon. 00:50:47 I am! 00:50:48 But where will we find someone as dangerously off-kilter as me? 00:50:51 Dance, Tito, dance! 00:50:57 Now and forever-- I am Fairy Boy! 00:51:02 Do you feel illogical, punk? 00:51:04 Well, do you? 00:51:05 I was born illogical! 00:51:07 Ask the doctor. 00:51:08 CALAMITOUS: You will! 00:51:09 JORGEN: No! 00:51:10 You will! Maybe! 00:51:11 Turn, villain, and face your worst nightmare! 00:51:14 Yeah, an idiot and a bigger idiot... and me! 00:51:17 Wait, I counted me twice. 00:51:19 Make a move-- I dare you. 00:51:21 With my new powers, I'm invincible! 00:51:27 COSMO AND SHEEN: ♪ I'm ridin' a hot dog over you ♪ 00:51:31 ♪ All these pork by-products have got me feeling blue! ♪ 00:51:35 What? Hot dogs do not fly or spit fire. 00:51:40 That is illogical and it makes me very angry! 00:51:44 ALL: Whoa! 00:51:46 I'm me again. 00:51:48 It's working. 00:51:49 Jorgen, pay attention! 00:51:51 Ow! Ow! 00:51:52 Just making him mad isn't enough to break him free. 00:51:55 We have to do the one thing he can't stand. 00:51:58 We have to violate... the rules! 00:52:04 And... action! 00:52:06 I wish Carl would fall in love with that turkey! 00:52:09 Uh... oh, turkey, I am suddenly filled with love for you. 00:52:15 What? 00:52:16 You cannot use fairy power to make people fall in love, especially with poultry! 00:52:20 You had me at (gobbling)... 00:52:23 (kissing) Go again, Timmy! 00:52:24 I wish Cosmo could beat Sheen at rock, paper, scissors. 00:52:28 BOTH: Once, twice-- shoot! 00:52:31 Yay, I win! 00:52:32 Thanks, magic! 00:52:34 BOTH: Once, twice-- shoot! 00:52:36 (flatly): Oh, darn-- you won with magic again. 00:52:39 COSMO AND SHEEN: Once, twice-- shoot! 00:52:42 No! 00:52:42 You cannot use magic to win a competition, even a ridiculous one like that! 00:52:47 CALAMITOUS: Focus, you muscle- bound imbecile! 00:52:51 Yay-- I win again! 00:52:53 Do it, Neutron. 00:52:54 We have to break the biggest rule. 00:52:56 I've been waiting all day to say this. 00:52:58 I wish Timmy Turner was gone. 00:53:01 (screams) My spleen! 00:53:02 Good-bye, cruel, bulgy world! 00:53:07 (exclaims) No! He's gone! 00:53:11 Gone! 00:53:12 (pretends to cry) No! 00:53:16 Obey me, fool! 00:53:17 Obey me! 00:53:18 You have broken the most sacred of all the fairy rules! 00:53:24 How? How?! 00:53:25 Quick-- while he's free of Calamitous's control! 00:53:28 Neutron, catch! 00:53:30 Sorry to split up such a close relationship. 00:53:35 (shouting) It's not fair. 00:53:42 I finally had it all planned out. 00:53:45 Puny human, you have subjected me to the ultimate indignity! 00:53:49 Plus, the whole time, your breath smelled like fish tacos. 00:53:53 I can explain. 00:53:55 (Calamitous exclaims) Guys, you did it! 00:53:57 That was awesome! 00:53:58 Oh, don't be modest, Timmy. 00:54:00 After all, you deactivated the bomb. 00:54:03 The bomb? 00:54:06 (screams) (both scream) (explosion) (chuckling) My incredible powers are back under my control. 00:54:17 I have made everything as it was before. 00:54:19 Is this the end of Fairy Boy? 00:54:22 For now. 00:54:23 But if we ever need a sub, we'll call. 00:54:24 That was the most reckless I've been with a giant hot dog. 00:54:28 Guys, look Jorgen shrank Calamitous and trapped him in this bottle. 00:54:32 Can I keep him? 00:54:34 I'll get you, Neutron! 00:54:36 I'll... 00:54:37 I don't think so, Professor! 00:54:38 With the help of Turner's technology, you won't be threatening anyone for a long time. 00:54:43 Okay, so blah, blah, blah, blah. 00:54:45 The universe is saved. 00:54:47 If you don't mind, I'd like to get my groove on, so listen up. 00:54:50 Who are you going to the dance with, girl? 00:54:56 So, you really aren't a genius, are you, Timmy? 00:54:59 Sorry, Cindy. 00:55:00 I didn't think you'd like me if I wasn't smart. 00:55:03 And he was right, right? 00:55:04 Because I'm warming up for the in-your-face dance! 00:55:07 But Timmy's still a considerate guy who actually pays attention to me. 00:55:11 Hah! In your face, lord of the lobes! 00:55:14 Oh! I really wish there were some way I could go with both of you. 00:55:17 Since you helped to free me and round up the anti-fairies, I'd be happy to help with your puny and stupid problem. 00:55:24 00:55:27 ♪Shiny teeth, shiny teeth...♪ 00:55:29 CINDY: I'm having a great time, Neutron. 00:55:32 Me, too, Cindy. 00:55:33 I'm glad you decided to come to the dance with me. 00:55:36 TIMMY: Mind if I cut in? (Pull back; this shot reveals a splitscreen of both worlds - Retroville, 3D, on left, Dimmsdale, 2D, on the right, and the latter has the dance going on as well. Jorgan has set up a portal to warp between the two dances. Timmy immediately pulls Cindy over to him as they start getting down on it.) 00:55:38 Hey, no fair! 00:55:39 The upbeat boppy dances are mine! 00:55:41 (But they take no notice of him and giggle. Cut to Sheen and Libby dancing at the 2D dance together.) (giggling) I can't believe we're jamming at the world's first-ever multidimensional dance party! (Pull back to show another 3D/2D splitscreen; a portal is set up over here, too.) 00:55:48 I know! Check it out. 00:55:49 I'm flat! (He jumps to 3D.) ''I'm bulgy! 00:55:51 I'm flat! 00:55:52 I'm bulgy! 00:55:52 ''(Cut to Cosmo and Wanda, 3D, as they laugh histerically at this crazy warp move. (laughing hysterically) Yes, I see! 00:55:56 (whispering) (exclaims) Hi, Mrs. Neutron. 00:56:04 Ooh, yeah! 00:56:06 Time's up, Turner! 00:56:07 I want my date back. 00:56:08 Wait your turn, Baron Von Boring. 00:56:10 She's my date, too. 00:56:11 But it is my turn. 00:56:13 Is not! Is too! 00:56:14 Is not! Mine! 00:56:15 Uh-uh. Uh-huh. 00:56:16 Boys, boys, please! 00:56:18 This fighting over me has got to stop. Act Four the end Category:Transcripts Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts